


Love Bites

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My father said, I never should<br/>Play with werewolves in the wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Derek would have been impressed if they hadn't been running for their life.

Stiles had been in full babble mode all through the run through the forest.

"I sometimes think what it will be like to be old, not that that's likely to happen since so many things are trying to kill me well us really, well you mainly but if I'm not dead, what I'll remember about high school is running, lots of running, sometimes to things but mostly away from things."

Derek only needed a couple of quiet minutes, maybe he should kill him, not that he wanted to kill him [and if anyone else tried to kill him he’d rip their throats out.

He was used to having Stiles round, he liked it. He liked how Stiles stood up to him, got in his face, wouldn’t take any of Derek’s shit. He liked how his eyes popped open in surprise and how they rolled round in his head waiting for his dumb friends to catch up with his thought processes. He liked how his lashes lay on his cheeks, perfect crescent moons. He liked the way his lips clenched into a straight line when he was being stubborn. He liked that full bottom lip of his. He wondered what it tasted like. He had to have a quiet minute just one. Since he didn’t want to kill him there was no other option….

He put out his hand grasped Stiles by the scruff of the neck and pulled him to him, then crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Before Stiles could react, Derek had let go of him and carried on racing through the forest.

Stiles hared after him and soon they were near the jeep, Derek yanked open the door and said “You drive you’ve got the keys.”

Stiles heart was pounding both from the running and the kissing. He managed to start the jeep and drove off down the road. A few minutes passed before he could find any words.

“You kissed me.”

“Was either that or rip your head off.”

A little further along Stiles shook his head to clear it then pulled off the road.

“You kissed me.”

“I explained that.”

“No, you kissed me and you liked it .You like me.”

Derek turned his head so Stiles wouldn’t see the smile that passed over his face.

Stiles taking his life in his hands expecting any minute to be hurled through the windscreen scrambled over the seat onto Derek’s lap.

He slid his hands round Derek’s neck stroking the soft hair at the nape.

Punctuating each word with a soft press of his lips he said “You like me.”

It was hard to say who was most surprised when Derek opened his mouth to let in Stiles probing tongue.

He traced every inch of Derek’s mouth, touching and tasting, tongues tangling together.

Stiles groaned as Derek ran his fingers up Stiles spine caressing his soft skin. Derek reveling in the feeling, holding him in place with his arm round his waist.

Stiles ground down on Derek’s lap his dick trying to burst out of his trousers. He thought he might come just from the kissing. He moaned at the thought then loosened his belt and zip.

Derek was ravishing Stiles mouth as if he couldn’t get enough, that bottom lip he’d been thinking about tasted as good as it looked.

Stiles came up for air and whispered into Derek’s ear.

“Please… touch me. I need… more touching please.”

Derek lifted his head to read Stiles face then nodded. Very gently he slid his hand down to grasp Stiles length, running his thumb over the top then gripping it firmly. He caught Stiles lips in another long dirty kiss and moved his hand. It only took half a dozen strokes before Stiles unloaded what felt like a whole years come over Derek over his hand, his jeans, his tee and even his jacket.

Derek held and kissed Stiles all through the shuddering, stroking him and kissing him gently.

When Stiles got his breath back…”Sorry, oh fuck, sorry I didn’t mean to do that, make you all sticky, sorry. It’s just you’re so hot and I’ve never… and anyway sorry.”

“Maybe next time you can wait till I get my jacket off.”

A look of pure joy appeared on Stiles face.

“There’s gonna be a next time. When? Now?”

“No not now we should be getting home it’s late. Are you ok to drive?”

“I am fantastic but what about you? You didn’t, erm…”

“I’m good, drop me at the crossroads.”

Stiles wasn’t sure of what to do when they reached the crossroads but Derek captured his lips for a kiss before getting out of the car.

“See you tomorrow maybe.”

Stiles drove home in a dream, Derek had kissed him, lots. He’d made him come with just a few strokes of his hand a massive grin crossed Stiles face. He’d just had sex with Derek Hale. He wanted to sing, he wanted to dance, he wanted to tell someone, he wanted to tell Scott.

His father was still at work so he was able to strip off his clothes and put them into the washer. He ran upstairs for a shower. When he got out he looked at himself in the mirror were his lips swollen? Did he look different? Would anyone guess? Oh god would his father guess? He really wanted to talk to Scott, when he went to pick up his phone there was a text from Derek…

NO YOU CAN’T TELL SCOTT. 

Stiles couldn’t help smiling “My boyfriend the bossy bloody werewolf.”

“MY BOYFRIEND IS A BOSSY WEREWOLF”

“Did you shout Stiles? Are you ok son?”

“Yes I’m ok just trying out a cheer.” Bloody hell trying out a cheer how lame is that.

“You want a drink?”

“No I’m good.”

He closed the door and banged his head against it then sank to the floor.

He ran his thumb over his swollen bottom lip

“My boyfriend is a smoking hot bossy werewolf.”

\---

All Stiles confidence had dissipated overnight. He was awash with insecurities.

It had just been adrenaline, Derek was just been kind. An evil spirit had entered his dreams and given him a false memory. This was his favorite except that it was Derek and Stiles really wanted Derek. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair, run his hands over his biceps. Kiss, lick and touch every inch of him. Oh he was so fucked. He threw himself down onto the bed with a groan.

“STILES GET DOWN HERE YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE. HAVEN’T YOU GOT A TEST?”

He finished dressing grabbed his bag, ran down stairs, drank some milk, took a piece of toast and left the house. As he is about to get into the jeep. Derek’s car pulls up.

“Get in.”

“What.”

“Get in the car now.”

Stiles got in the car. Derek didn’t seem particularly annoyed but really how can you tell.

“You know you probably shouldn’t bark orders now that we’re….”

“We’re what?”

“Nothing. Nothing. Where are we going? Because I have a test I shouldn’t miss.”

“School. Education is important.”

“School? You came to take me to school.”

“It’s what people do, isn’t it? When they’re… whatever you were going to say earlier.”

“Stiles face lit up. “You really did just come to take me to school.”

Derek grinned, but said nothing. They were at school far too early for Stiles he didn’t want to leave the car.

Derek let Stiles walk about ten steps then called him back.

“You forgot something.”

Stiles leaned into the car and Derek pulled him down for a sizzling kiss. Too soon he pushed him back through the window.

“Thanks dude, now I’m gonna be hard all day.”

“You’re welcome.”

He sped away as Scott and Allison walked up.

“Was that Derek? Did he want me? Did he leave a message?”

“No he didn’t want you.” Stiles waited for more questions but as usual Scott was far more interested in Allison than wondering what his friend was up to.

“Ready for the test?”

“There’s gonna be a test?”

Stiles shook his head. He loved Scott like a brother but sometimes wondered where his brain was.

Later that afternoon out on the field Stiles saw Derek watching the practice.

He didn’t want to keep looking over but Derek stood all the way through the first half. Stiles was a little disappointed next time he looked to see he’d gone. He was more disappointed after showering to note he wasn’t waiting for him in the car park.

He rode home with Scott, did some homework and went down to eat with his father who for once wasn’t working late.

He’d left the window open hopefully but was still surprised on his return to his room to find Derek lying comfortably on his bed. He had placed his jacket and boots near the window and was reading a book.

“Good book?”

“One of my favorites. Have a nice dinner?”

“Yes, would you like me to get you some, or a drink?”

“Maybe later.”

“So what book?”

Derek showed him the cover.

“I have the movie if you want to watch it.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, the opposite of no. Yes I’d like to watch the movie.”

“You came to watch a movie.”

“I came to see you. Movie’s optional.”

Stiles put the disc in then moved across to the bed. He sat down gingerly but Derek just passed him a pillow from behind his head and set down the book.

It didn’t take Stiles long to relax. Derek was well informed about the book and the movie Stiles rarely found someone to talk to who was interested in the same stuff as him.

They chatted as they watched. Around half way through they stopped for a break.

Derek used the bathroom and Stiles went down for some drinks, when he returned as Derek was handed his he gently leaned over and kissed Stiles. It was only the merest hint of a kiss but it lit a spark in Stiles and he pressed Derek down onto the bed.

They kissed for what seemed like hours.

Derek rolling them over so he was on top, devouring Stiles mouth with his own.

Stiles broke for air and moaned trying to speak.

“Last night was good, better than good. I want you and I want you to be the first but I’m not sure I’m ready yet you know for the total sex thing I will be but not er you know yet.”

Derek smiled and rolled them onto their sides. He took Stiles face in his hands.

“Look at me. I want you too, more than you know. I want to claim you and mark you and make you mine but when I do so it will be hard for me to let you go so you have to be sure. I’m not going to force you or hurry you. This is all going to be at your speed. We’ll do whatever you are comfortable with nothing more. You ok now? How about we finish watching the movie?”

He maneuvered them up the bed to rest on the pillows. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close. He dropped a kiss on Stiles head.

“Press Play Stiles.”

Stiles lay with his head on Derek’s shoulder. The heat from Derek’s body flowing through him, making him feel warm and safe. He had never felt so loved.

Derek held him till he fell asleep. He watched Stiles sleep, his soft creamy skin his beautiful mouth. Derek’s wolf ached to claim his mate but Derek wasn’t going to spoil things by pressuring Stiles. He needed to take his wolf for a run, burn off some adrenaline.

He slid out from under Stiles and pulled the covers over him. He couldn’t resist leaning down for a kiss. Stiles opened up to kiss him back.

“Do you have to go?”

“Going for a run you’re too tempting like this, I’ll see you later. Go back to sleep.”

“Bossy werewolf.”

Then so softly only a wolf could hear he repeated, “My boyfriend’s a bossy werewolf.”

Derek was smiling as he climbed out of the window and was still smiling as the wolf took over running through the forest.


End file.
